


[TTS Podfic] Ready to lose (everything but you)

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers 4 and post-Avengers 4 AU, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Temporary Character Death, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Team Cap friendly, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Supremefamily, Thanos is defeated, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Totally not canon and not temporary character death, how rude, tts podfic, why is the Cloak not in the character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: You can dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives. Unfortunately for Thanos, so does Vengeance. The Avengers don't call themselves that for no reason after all and Thanos arrived and managed to piss off every single last one of them.And now that the war is over, the reality of what Stephen had done to ensure this outcome finally catches up to him. All he can do now is start picking up the pieces of what's left. Of the Time stone. Of the team. And of the man that will likely hate him for the rest of his life after he wakes up.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ready to lose (everything but you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756834) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0g77k3roy5frxby/file). 21.12MB


	2. Chapter 2

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pmp6468cb0twjul/ready_to_lose_everything_but_you_02.mp3/file). 25.62MB


	3. Complete Work

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1mgtcc2qhuomwz7/ready_to_lose_everything_but_you.mp3/file). 46.74MB


End file.
